


Everyone's Doing Fine

by Piandaoist (piandaoist)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piandaoist/pseuds/Piandaoist
Summary: A year after Iroh ends the war, we catch up with Zuko, Jet, and Song.
Relationships: Jet & Song (Avatar), Jet & Zuko (Avatar), Song & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Piandaoist's Comfort Fic, Piandaoist's Short Stories Collection





	Everyone's Doing Fine

#  **JET**

I feel a rush of pain shoot from the back of my head. Instinctively, I reach for my swords. I could've sworn I had 'em, and I was swinging one as I was coming around to take a swipe at the guy who hit me with a rock. I must've passed out and been dreaming...

I wake up, bleary-eyed, reeling from the pains in my leg, head, and chest. Where...am...I? I better not be in jail again.”

"Don't sit up," comes his familiar voice.

I shoot up, grunting out as a burning rages through my chest and stomach, then I fall back down onto the cot. "Son-of-a..."

" _Dumbass_ ," he mumbles.

"Lee!" I call out, holding my stomach. “Or maybe I should call you “Zuko”?”

“Either one’s fine,” he says. "A couple of your ribs are busted, leg's broken, and you've got a big knot on the back of your head," he tells me. I guess he thinks I couldn't figure that out on my own. "Probably shouldn't have tried to take on all those big Earthbenders alone. What were you thinking?"

"They were bullying some kids and harassing this old man because he wouldn’t give his bread to them for free. Some of those ex-army guys think they’re the shit, you know? But they’re a bunch of thugs just like the Fire Nation," I say as I wiggle into a more comfortable position. He doesn't seem to care about the insult.

Ignoring the pain, I roll onto my side to get a good look at the guy. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

I propped myself up with my elbow, turning my head to the right to look at him. "Pfft. What happened to your hair?"

He rubs his clean-shaven head. "No more bed head for me," he jokes without cracking a smile. “I’m helping the Avatar rebuild the air temples. I figure it’s the least I can do after what my great grandfather did to his people. I’m taking on some of the Air Nomad traditions to get closer to my spirituality. That includes shaving my head. I was in the village on a supply run when I caught the tail-end of your fight. Where are Smellerbee and Longshot?”

“Still in Ba Sing Se. We got trapped there when the Fire Nation took the place over. When your uncle ended the war, they decided to stay in the city. They had jobs, a decent place to crash… They got really close when I was busy following you around. We went there looking to start new lives for ourselves and that’s what they did. But I had a run-in with the Dai Li before the Fire Nation took the place over. After I recovered from it, I headed for the Outer Wall and never looked back. I’m just wandering the Earth Kingdom looking for something to do with my time. What about Aang? Did he ever find Appa?”

“Yes. They’re both at the temple with Momo and some volunteers. Sokka and Katara are in the South Pole. She wanted to finish her healing training and Sokka was doing some kind of initiation ritual so he can lead the tribe when his dad dies. Toph’s…” He makes a gesture with his hands. “...around. I think she runs a fight club.” I laugh when I think about that tiny little earthbender kicking ass and taking names. “Sokka’s girlfriend, Suki, is training another warrior to lead the Kyoshi Warriors so she can leave Kyoshi Island to be with Sokka.”

“Seems like everyone’s doing okay,” I say.

“Everyone but you,” he responds. “You’re lucky I have an eel hound for long hauls. I was able to get us both out of there and bring you to the only healer I know who isn’t Katara. Unless you wanna freeze your ass off in the South Pole…”

“I’m good,” I say. Katara probably thinks I’m dead. I wouldn’t want to freak her out by just showing up out of the blue.

“Good because you’re not exactly travel-ready. I brought you here they kicked us both out of their town.”

As Lee pokes the fire, I notice his swords are still sheathed, resting by his feet, and I relax, glad to know he isn't going to attack me while I'm hurt. I think about my own swords as they sit propped against the cave wall by the opening. As if commanded by my thoughts, he passes them to me. He obviously isn’t worried about me. Of course, why would he be? He’s got all the advantage.

As a chill passes between us, he warms his hands with firebending and I balk at the sight of the fire as it spews from his mouth and fills the space between the palms of his hands, pouring through the cracks of his fingers like liquid sunlight. I'll never get used to seeing firebenders bend from their mouths. They're like human blowtorches.

When he stands up to stretch, I get a good look at him. He’s dressed like Aang, wearing orange and yellow, and a pair of baggy red pants. He looks healthy, not at all like the underfed “refugee” I met at the train station over a year ago.

The fire roars back to life when he punches a fist full of fire the size of my head at it.

"I’ll be meditating outside," he says, not bothering to look at me as he leaves the small cave, taking his swords with him. "Get some rest."

“Hey!”

He turns back slowly, just enough for me to see his good side. “Yeah?”

“Why’d you help me?”

He pauses, thinking his answer over, looking at me sideways as he decides whether he wants to come back to the cave or continue forward.

He enters the cave, leaning against the opening. “My family messed things up. Even my uncle and I have a lot to come back from to restore our honor. My uncle’s made promises to the other nations that I’m helping him fulfill. If my uncle were there in the village instead of me, he would have helped you, too. After all, it was hardly a fair fight, especially when a bunch of guys just jumped in when you were already down.”

“Huh…” is all I can say. Those guys are weird.

I hold my swords in a death grip while I contemplate sleeping near this weird firebender. However, my body, against the wishes of my mind, decides it needs to rest, firebender, or no firebender.

#  **SONG**

I see him ride in on this well-kept ostrich horse – a strong-looking, well-fed animal like the ones the Earth Kingdom soldiers would parade around on when they'd come through town for a holiday celebration or festival or to give us some news on the progress of the war. He dismounts, pulling the sagging body of another young man from an eel hound and gently draping him over his shoulder. He walks toward me at a brisk pace.

"Song..." His voice comes softly. I wasn't sure who he was at first, but I now know it's Lee.

"Can you help him?" he asks, his golden eyes pleading. "He went to sleep last night and I can't get him to wake up," he says and I hear his voice crack a little.

I pause, taking note of his orange and yellow robes, his swords, the staff, and wonder what he's been doing all this time…

He lets out a deep sigh. "I didn't know where else to take him. I have a friend who’s a healer, but she’s all the way in the South Pole."

I smile at Lee in the hopes it will ease his discomfort.

"Sure," I say. "Bring him inside."

Lee lays his friend down on the table and takes off the straw hat he's wearing.

"How's your Uncle?" I ask as I pull out a blanket to cover his friend with.

“He’s fine,” he says, offering no details as he removes some of his friend’s clothing so I can get a better look at his wounds.”

I remove his friend's boots. "Your friend has taken quite a beating."

"Jet took on some Earthbenders a few towns over. He said they were bullying people, but he's a little nuts, so…”

I work quietly to heal his friend as Lee stands stiff as a board, looking on from a dark corner of the room.

"His name's Jet," he tells me, cutting through the awkward silence that has fallen upon us. "Here are some of his things." He tosses a couple of strange-looking swords, a blanket, and a sack of Jet's belongings onto a nearby table while I prepare some ointments and potions. “Will you give him this money when he wakes up? When he gets better, he can find his own way to wherever he's going,"

I nod as I watch him grab for his hat.

"Won't you stay?" I ask as I see him turn to leave.

"No. I have to be moving on. They’re expecting me at the Southern Air Temple."

"Always in a hurry," I note as he puts his hat on, "My mom - "

"Makes too much roast duck," he interrupts, offering me a gentle smile. "Tell her that my uncle talked about her cooking for weeks."

"I will."

I follow him outside and watch in silence as he pets and whispers to his ostrich horse.

He hands me the reigns. "He's all yours," he tells me and I can feel my jaw drop. "Take good care of him. He was injured in one of the last battles of the war. I bought him at an Earth Kingdom livestock auction where I met the Corporal who rode him into battle."

I must have given him a doubtful look because he cuts in with a snappish "I didn't steal him."

"Okay," I say, not wanting to offend him.

"I worked hard to earn the money to buy him by fixing up houses, fishing, loading ships, and doing any job I could so I could move from place to place," he informs me. "Before I got my eel hound, we traveled all over the Earth Kingdom together."

He pets the horse behind his ears for a brief moment before walking away from it.

"I believe you," I say.

“His name’s “Horsey”, by the way. I made the mistake of letting my friend Sokka name him.”

He offers me another small, grateful smile then turns to walk the path that leads into the nearby village.

"Zuko!" I shout. My voice rings out, echoing back at me. I wince as it fills my ears. He stops dead in his tracks then turns to level his golden eyes with mine.

What was I thinking?

His flip flops click as he strides toward me, a determined but otherwise unreadable look on his face.

"How do you know who I am?"

“Your uncle keeps posting WANTED posters for tea recipes and offering gold to anyone who can convince you to return home for a nice vacation.”

He sighs and rolls his eyes in an exaggerated way that makes me laugh. “He’s still doing that?”

“I think it’s sweet,” I giggle. “He must really love you.”

"I just want you to know that you don't have to lie about who you are. You're welcome here and so is your uncle."

I reach out to him to make a connection. I always felt like he was alone, touch-starved. He takes my hand from his arm then lets it go. I let it drift to my side and he lets his hand do the same.

"Even if he's the Firelord?" he questions, his brow arching up.

"Your uncle ended the war and sent imprisoned Earth Kingdom citizens home to their families. He taught Avatar Aang firebending. He has given us back our kingdom. Some people are skeptical, thinking he has some sort of hidden agenda. It’s difficult for us to trust the Fire Nation. But he’s made good on all his promises to us. He's a good man. Our door is always open to him--to you."

"Even after we stole from you?"

"Desperate people do desperate things, Zuko. My mother and I understand that. Truth is, if you would have asked, we probably would have given you our horse. We didn't use him much anyway. He was my father's horse."

He apologizes. I accept it with the sincerity in which it has been offered.

"Will you send your uncle our best wishes when you see him?"

He nods as he mounts his eel hound.

"You'll take care of Jet, right? And take a few of those gold pieces for your trouble."

"We’ll take good care of him. It’s really no trouble.

“I visit my uncle soon, and I make sure he knows you’re the one who talked me into taking a vacation.”

My whole body feels weightless as a smile spreads across my face. We never ask for money, but we could surely use the fifty gold pieces his uncle has promised.

#  **JET**

When I awake, the sun seers my eyes, and I hear a woman's gentle voice ask someone to close the blinds. When the light grows dim, I open my eyes to find a pretty woman with kind eyes looking back at me as she places a damp cloth on my forehead.

"My name's Song," she says, smiling.

"I'm Jet," I croak out.

"I know. Lee… Zuko brought you here so I could take care of you."

"Where is that crazy firebender?" I ask as I try to move.

"He's gone," she says. I see her face droop slightly as she pushes gently against me. “Please… Try not to move. Your ribs are wrapped tight so they don't puncture your lungs, and your leg is elevated in a sling. Your head is bandaged, too."

"Thanks," I say. I don't mind being taken care of by this soft-spoken young gentlewoman.

She offers me food, drink, and kindness. Not since my mother passed has someone taken such good care of me. Next time I see that crazy firebender, I'll have to thank him for dropping me off here.

I’ve been looking for a place to call home for so long. Maybe this is it… Maybe the hard days are behind me. Maybe only joy and the warmth of this place is what lies ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted to fanfiction.net in December of 2006, just days after the Avatar: The Last Airbender’s season 2 finale. I was running out of time to post a story this month, so I decided to rehab this one because I thought it would be easier to do a “quick” edit than continue one of the 20+ WIPs I’ve started since February of 2020. Boy, was I wrong!
> 
> I’d forgotten just how batshit insane the original story was and how this prologue set up so much weirdness. Iroh was Firelord and he’d passed the crown onto Toph when he died because he thought Zuko was dead. Azula died (but she came back as a ghost to haunt Mai). Ty Lee couldn't read the stars because they were gone from the sky. Aang had to stop an oncoming nuclear apocalypse. Most of it was written before Sokka’s Master aired so I had to literally throw Piandao in there for no reason in the last chapter I posted (ch. 24). Piandao was drunk and he fought a ghost. It was like I stitched the plots for 10 SyFy Originals and 14 Star Trek plots together because I needed an excuse to write about natural disasters. Also, I shipped Jet/Song for all of three minutes.
> 
> I decided to keep the unusual writing style. Denise Giardina used the style in her novel _“The Unquiet Earth”_ and I loved it when I read the book back in 2004. Not so sure it’s such a good thing now. However, I’m experimenting with prose styles, so… Don’t hold back. Let me know what you think about it in the comments.


End file.
